


Sharing

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Cum Bucket Dean, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Objectification, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows she is just a fuckhole for her brothers and their friends to fuck into. But she doesn't mind, after all family is all about sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> Like my other fics, this is another soulless, immoral smut so read at your own risk.
> 
> Kinky souls enjoy the sexiness. ;D

Dean always thought she was just a fuckhole for her brothers and their friends to fuck into, but she was confirmed of that fact while watching a soccer game on TV.

*********************************************

Her brothers Sam and Cas always used her as a cockwarmer.

Whenever daddy would be out hunting, they would fuck her holes all day and night.

They would never let her wear clothes and keep her tied up on the bed. Her body would be bent uncomfortably, legs spread wide apart so that both her holes were always presented for her brothers to use. 

After they had taken their pleasure, they would lock their cum inside both her holes using extra-large plugs. Regular plugs didn't fit her holes anymore, both her holes were as gaping as the grand canyon.

Every night, they would clean her holes with their fingers and shower her, then they would fuck her again.

They would, once again fill her holes with their cum and plug it in. 

Dean was used to her daily routine whenever dad was out hunting. Whenever he came back, Sam and Cas pretended like nothing happened. John taught them how to be good liars, maybe too good.

But John never stayed too long, there was always something to hunt. So he would leave his baby girl under his two sons care and they would take care of her. 

Sometimes they would let their friends take care of her too.

They would call their classmates and all of them would take turns and cum inside Dean. 

They would bet on how many cum shots she could take before she passes out.

Sometimes at school, during recess Sam, Cas and their friends would get horny, so they would take Dean to the men's room and fuck her senseless.

After recess, she would adjust her clothes, while their cum is still plugged in her holes and return to class. The teacher would notice her smell and would give her detention.

Then during detention, her teacher would call his colleagues and they would remove the plugs from her holes. Then they would add their load in it and plug it back.

At the end of the day, her stomach would be bloating with cum.

She would go home and take a shower before her brothers came back. She would clean all the cum and dry herself up.

Then she would lie down on the bed, completely naked and spread her legs apart, just like she has been ordered. 

Later on her brothers would come with their friends and fuck her full of cum, up to the brim.

*********************************************

One night, Cas and Sam decided to call their friends over to enjoy the soccer game. Dean was on her knees at the floor with her mouth wrapped around Sam's cock, keeping it warm, as Sam was sprawled on the couch. 

A few moments later, all of their friends came with beer and popcorn to enjoy the game and warm their cocks.

They watched the game as Dean sucked all of them one by one. At the end she felt so full like she has had around five bacon cheese burgers.

After the game ended, they were hard again and they knew Dean couldn't eat cum anymore. They weren't heartless so they didn't force her. Instead they decided to fill her holes.

They took turns into cumming in her hole and pussy.

After being fucked by so many men her hole was a fuckin' moat. They wanted to fuck her up more and so they decided that she should take two cocks in one hole.

Sam picked her up and directed his huge cock into her cum dripping, sloppy pussy, while Cas thrusted in her asshole using other man's spunk as lube. Two other guys entered her pussy and hole side by side with them.

Two more guys forced her mouth open around their huge cocks.

They fucked her till they all came in their respective fucking places at least twice.

**********************************************

They were about to leave, just when the front door opened. 

John and Bobby stood there dumbfounded, their baby girl was getting fucked by at least a dozen men including her brothers.

John walked in with a scary frown on his face, and all the boys stepped away from Dean. 

He yelled looking at Sam and Cas and said "Boys I am so disappointed in you, how could you do that?".

Sam backed off a bit more and said "Dad I can explain". John cut him off and said "There is no explanation for this. You fucked your sister without us".

Sam's eyebrows frowned, he wasn't sure what he just heard. He asked "um what?".

John replied "How many times do I need to teach you that family is all about sharing?". 

Sam and Cas looked at each other in confusion as John and Bobby pulled their cocks out to fuck their baby girl.

**********************************************

That's the day when Dean realized, she was just a fuckhole, but she didn't mind because she loved her family and family is all about sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos. :D


End file.
